Die Abenteuer von Ratboy
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Krycek auf Weltreise, und Mulder und Scully hinter ihm her, um ihm seinen Lotteriegewinn zu überrreichen: 70.000 Schnabeltiere!


Okay das hier ist voll sinnlos, ja?

Also da steckt gar überhaupt kein bisschen Sinn dahinter! Meine anderen Geschichten sind sinnvoll im Gegensatzt zu dem Ding hier!

Ach ja, ihr solltet ein wenig Film- und fernsehbewandert sein, hihi...

Ach ja, und es werden kurze Kapitel, da ich nicht weiß wie schnell ich weiterschrieben kann...dann kommt eben öfters mal was kurzes rein

Eines Tagens lief ein Mann an einem Strand entlang.

Man sollte glauben dass das nichts besonderes war, gingen doch täglich tausende Männer an tausenden Stränden spazieren.

Der Mann hieß Pogo. Na ja, eigentlich hieß er Alex Krycek, aber weil alle hinter ihm her waren und er mal wieder einen seiner Tode vorgetäuscht hatte war er untergetaucht und lebte nun unter dem Pseudonym Pogo Mussgeheim in einem Kaff namens Rollwald in Rodgau.

Nun war er auf der Insel da in der Nordsee oder Ostsee und bewunderte diese langweiligen Kreidefelsen.

Dort wollte er seinen alten Kumpel Otto Octavius treffen.

Otto hatte ihm nämlich iene super-duper-high-tech-Prothese gebastelt, die fast so cool war wie die von Luke Skywalker bei Star Wars.

Als Dankeschön hatte Alex ihm selbstgemachte Vanillebonbons mitgebracht, die jedoch so bröselig waren das sie schon ausinander fielen wenn man sie nur zu lange ansah.

Leider hatte Alex nicht aufgepasst und jetzt steckte er mit beiden Füßen im Watt fest und die Flut kam.

Vor Wut riss er sich seine Prothese ab und schmiss sie nach einer Möwe. Seie Prothese traf die Möwe und machte dann einen auf Boomerang um zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Das Wasser stieg immer höher und in ihm wuchs die befürchtung dass er diesmal wirklich draufgehen würde.

Als er völlig unter Wasser war kamen auf einmal ein Schwamm und ein Seestern und stülpten ihm ein leeres Goldfischlaß über den Kopf. Dann namen sie ihm mit zu sich nach Hause.

Sie wohnten in einer Unterwasserstadt und Billy Crystal war der Sheriff vom Unterwasserclub. Sie stellten sich als Spongebob Schwammkopf und Patrick Star vor und Alex zog in eine WG mit einem Eichhorn namens Sady Cheeks die unter einer Großen Kuppel unter Wasser lebte.

Er machte sich dort eine tollte Zeit, doch eines Tages kam Billy zu ihm und sagte; "Wenn du weiter hier leben willst musst du auch arbeiten, nur rumhängen is nich."

Alex schmollte erst ein bisschen, aber dann baute ihm Sandy eine Pfannenwender Prothese und ab dem Tag briet er Burger in der Krossen Krabbe.

Eines Tges jedoch – Alex briet gerade enen Big-Kahuna-Burger- kamen John Travolta und Samuel L. Jackson, welche sich Gurkengläser über die Köpfe gestülpt hatten, vorbei um einen Burger zu essen und Alex entschied mit ihnen zu gehen.

Einige Zeitlang irrten sie in dem U-Boot, welches sie einem merkwürdigen Deutschen der ihnen die ganzer Zeit mit nuschelnder Stimmt mitteilte, dass er Flugezuge im Bauch hatte abgenommen hatten, durch die Meere weil alle zu stolz waren um nach dem Weg zu fragen.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!" entschied Samuel und zog an John Haaren, rutschte aber ab weil sie so fettig waren. Dann schrieen sich die beiden die ganze Zeit an und bewarfen sich mit Gegenstängen.

Alex ertrug das nicht mehr und begann, seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad zu schlagen, woraufhin sie wahllos durchs Meer schlingerten.

RUMMS!

Sam und John hörten auf sich mit Schachlikspießen zu duellieren und sahen auf.

Sie waren mit einem...rosa U-Boot kollidiert!

"DU hast ihnen einen krazer in den Lack gemacht!" krähre John und zeigte auf einen dicken fetten Krazter am Rumpf des Rosa Bootes.

Da Alex eh kriminell veranlagt war legte er einfach den Rückwärtsgang ein und sie begingen Fahrerflucht.

Nach dieser Aktion wollte Alex nichts mehr mit den beiden rumhängen und befahl ihnen ihn am nächsten Ufer rauszulassen.

Das taten sie dann auch, und zwar in Holland.

Dort wollten sie eh hin und Käasefabrikanten/Tulpenzüchter werden.

Also warfen sie Alex und den nuschelnden Spinner raus (welcher nun ununterbrochen davon sang, das männer eigentlich Weicheier seinen und missverstanbden werden oder so) und jeder ging seiner Wege.

Oki, das war dann Teil 1.

Keine Angst, im nächsten kommen dann auch Mulder und Scully dazu Aber es wird noch wahlloser...

Über Reviews freu ich mich übrigends immer, hihi

Missy


End file.
